A Spanish Newspaper
by SassenachStarbuck
Summary: "Draco, why is there a picture of me on that paper?" she demanded. "I don't know, I was going to ask if you knew this person because the resemblance is quite uncanny, but I don't know what the headline or story says." Draco hurriedly explained.


**A/N: So it's been awhile since I've wrote a one-shot on my own. I have to thank AlwaysObviously for bringing back my muse. I don't know how but it's back. I saw the prompt "One Day, you see a picture of yourself in a foreign newspaper. You ask someone to translate the headline for you: "Search for kidnapped child still ongoing."" This is my interpretation of that prompt. I hope you enjoy. Thank you NerdGirl95 for awesome Beta Time,**

 **Disclaimer: As Always... JKR.**

The time after the war had been kind to Hermione Granger. She was a decorated war heroine. She helped rebuild her beloved castle, and enjoyed her 8th year when she returned to Hogwarts to finish her education. Few returned to the school to sit their NEWTs. Among them was Draco Malfoy. Once a sworn enemy, and now best friend whom Hermione secretly fancied.

It is during this time where we find the two best friends traveling through Europe after graduating at the top two spots of their class. Hermione and Draco have just boarded the Gare de Lyon in Paris, France heading to Madrid, Spain. They both settled in for the 9 hour and 45 minute train ride.

"Granger, I don't understand. Why couldn't we just stay in Paris?"

"You know that although there is much to admire about the city, we are suppose to be traveling not vacationing." _Not to mention the french girls who followed him around like lap dogs,_ she thought to herself.

"Tu es fou parce que les filles aiment mon français" replied Draco flawlessly. (You're mad because girls love my French.)

Not having studied the language as well as she had Spanish growing up, she still understood that he had said the same thing she was thinking but in French.

"It doesn't matter", she responded, "We are heading to Madrid, I'm just proud of you for wanting to travel the muggle way. Spending time doing the actual traveling part is how you get to know someone."

"Well, Granger, you know I left those stupid ideologies behind years ago. If we are supposed to be bonding during this trip. Tell me why you already have a book in your lap?" he asked from his position by the cabin door.

"Although, I know you enjoy talking about yourself at great lengths, I had serious doubt you could keep it up for over 9 hours, Draco." she teased.

He crossed over to where she was seated and leaned down, "You would be amazed by my stamina, Hermione." he whispered near her ear. _I'd love to show you_ , he thought to himself, as he stood up and sat in the seat across from her. He noticed that she had the faintest of blushes across her cheeks and neck.

To try to alleviate the uncomfortable awkwardness that had settled between them he asked, "What book are you reading anyways?"

"I am attempting to read, Don Quixote in Spanish, as a refresher. It has always been one of my favorites." she had picked the book back up from her lap, and opened it to her last page.

"You can read Spanish?", Draco asked.

"I studied it on my own, my parents use to go to Seville on Holiday. But after some time they stopped visiting Spain altogether." Hermione replied.

They spoke back and forth about Quixote's nuances as the main character, and questioned the motives of Sancho and by the time they were finished, it was time to head to the dinner car.

They had been walking closely as they made their way down the train. Draco felt the urge to grab her hand. Their fingers brushed, and Hermione clasped her hand in his. Neither made eye contact but kept their hands entwined.

Both hoping the other felt the same but too afraid to share what had been building inside throughout their last year at school together. They had finally made it to dinner. Draco didn't really want to let go of her hand, but it seemed awkward if he didn't as they moved to sit down for dinner.

He really wanted to tell her that he fancied her, and he even thought that maybe they could start something serious and meaningful between them. After their wine order he looked into her eyes and saw her eyes reflecting a slight panic.

Hermione excused herself to the restroom. Most likely needing the time to come up with some drawn out explanation on why they held hands, but can only remain friends. While Draco waited, he noticed that a couple at the bar was having an intense discussion about the newspaper laid out between them. He decided a stiff drink was in order, to handle the rejection from Hermione he was sure to receive.

Draco got up to his drink from the bar. He leaned over just enough to see the front of the paper. It was a double picture with a giant headline that read, " **La búsqueda de la princesa continúa."** The picture on the left was a small girl who could have been 3 or 4 years old. On the right was a magically enhanced photo, something that was relatively new magically speaking. It was the same photo on the left but spelled to show age progression of the person in the photo. The woman on the right could have been Hermione's twin. Draco had to do a double take of the front page.

"Excusez- moi", Draco whispered to the couple. They both turned to look at him, " **Lo Siento"** the woman started. " **No hablo francés, tienes una pregunta?"**

Draco didn't understand that the woman had tried telling him she didn't speak French. He just simply pointed to the picture. The woman simply said in English, "Prin-cess Mis-sing." Draco thanked the Spaniard, and went back to the table with the paper. He had just sat down when Hermione returned to the table.

As she sat down, she opened her mouth to tell him that she fancied him, that she was interested in seeing where a relationship between them could go, but the words died on her lips. On the front page of the paper he held in his hands, was her baby picture.

"Draco, why is there a picture of me on that paper?" she demanded.

"I don't know, I was going to ask if you knew this person because the resemblance is quite uncanny, but I don't know what the headline or story says." Draco hurriedly explained. "The woman who had the paper, said the child was a princess and she was missing."

"No, that can't be", Hermione spoke out loud, mostly to herself.

"Hermione, what's going on?", Draco asked her.

"That is MY baby picture, the exact one is hanging at my parents home. What I don't understand is ... well … everything else." she said. She looked down at the newspaper, and started reading line by line the story aloud in Spanish, then translating for Draco's benefit.

" **La búsqueda todavía continúa por la Princesa.**

The search is still on going for the Princess.

 **Secuestrada de su casa cuando solo tiene tres años.**

Taken from her home at only 3 years old.

 **Princesa Henriqua desaparecida por quince años.**

Princess Henriqua missing for 15 years.

 **Sola heredera al trono español.**

Only heir to the Spanish throne.

 **Debe declaración al trono antes del cumple de veinte años, el diecinueve de septiembre, un mil novecientos noventa y nueve.**

Must claim throne before 20th birthday, September 19th, 1999." Hermione read.

"Merlin, Draco. This is my birthday, this is me." Hermione said.

 **El Fin** The End


End file.
